You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by chibihakkai
Summary: Oneshot DeeRyo Ryo realizes several things while drunk and dancing. sucky summary, i know, but i'm rushing! DON'T KILL ME!


'**Why am I even here? . . .' **

**This is the thought constantly running through Randy 'Ryo' MacLean's mind. Somehow his partner, Dee Laytner, had managed to drag him to this year's Policemen's Ball.**

"_**Please."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Please."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Please."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Please."**_

"_**I said NO!"**_

"_**Oh, come on! Why the hell not!" Dee yelled, waving his arms around. Ryo finally paused and looked up from the nonstop writing of apologies and reports. Before speaking, he took a deep, calming breath.**_

"**_We've been over this before, Dee. I've given you several legitimate reasons as to why I won't go." Ryo paused, "When you first asked me, I admit I sidestepped the question. But the next time around, I flat out said no, because I don't like big crowds. Then, I told you I can't dance and-"_**

"_**And I offered to teach you!" Dee burst in. Ryo simply glared.**_

"**_And I refused, because I don't care about dancing. I never dance. Why should now be any different!"_**

**_Dee kept quiet for a moment, but then turned serious, slightly hurt eyes drilling holes in the wall. He finally spoke up, "Because you didn't have me before."_**

_**Ryo blinked and forgot all other reasons and protests. He just stared at Dee staring at the wall, a sudden heaviness weighing in his chest. Ryo closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, determined to say it before he lost his nerve.**_

"_**I'll go."**_

_**Dee's eyes snapped back into focus and turned to Ryo. "What?"**_

"_**I'll go. Okay?" Ryo opened his eyes to find Dee's wide, bright, and filled with joy. As the heaviness receded, he found himself smiling in return to Dee's giant grin.**_

"_**Thanks. You won't regret it. I'll make sure of it." Dee stood and left Ryo to his work.**_

**So, now here he was, alone at a table in the corner while Dee danced with some random girl due to the fact that Ryo refused.**

"**_I said I'd come. I never said I'd dance."_ He had said and turned and walked away.**

**From his corner, he could see everyone and everything. Against his wishes, he found himself scanning the floor for his dark-haired partner. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd had just enough to drink. His mind was still clear, but he was just drunk enough to loosen up. Once that happened, he found himself missing his partner.**

**Ryo finally spotted Dee dancing with yet another girl and ignored the fact that he heard something snap. Pushing his chair back, he stood and made his way across the floor. People pushed in on him from all sides, owing to it not being just the NYPD there. **

**They'd all decided that instead of renting out some weird room, they'd just meet at a club. The place was actually nice, considering some of the other options in New York.**

**Ryo ignored everything and just kept his eyes on his prize. Arriving at the couple, he gently tapped the slightly sleazy-looking girl on the shoulder and motioned that he needed her dance partner to follow him. The girl looked slightly put-out, but Dee leaned down and whispered something in her ear that brightened up her features instantly. She smiled and waved farewell to Dee and headed back into the throng of dancers.**

**Ryo had been waiting patiently for Dee to hurry, but the moment the girl was gone, he latched onto Dee's arm and pulled him deeper into the crowd. Stopping somewhere in the middle, he pulled Dee close. After a quick but nerve searing kiss, Ryo pulled back and looked into Dee's dazzling green eyes, which were momentarily clouded. Leaning in to be heard over the music, he near-shouted, "Are those dance lessons still up for discussion?"**

**Dee pulled back, shocked, then smiled and leaned down. "Always, my dear Ryo."**

**Ryo forcibly repressed a shiver as Dee's breath ghosted his ear and neck. Dee had yet to pull away and continued.**

"**It's too loud to talk, so just follow my lead." Dee's face went soft, and his arms slipped effortlessly around Ryo's waist. A slow song had begun to play, and the club amazingly quieted down.**

**Dee pulled Ryo's arms around his shoulders with one hand, replaced his own, and swayed to the beat.**

_**I got a funny feeling**_

_**The moment that your lips touched mine**_

_**Somethin' shot right through me**_

_**My heart skipped a beat in time**_

**Dee blinked, then smiled as Ryo let his head drop to his shoulder. He tucked Ryo's head under his chin, letting the sweet smell of Ryo's shampoo fill his head.**

_**There's a different feel about you tonight**_

_**It's got me thinking lots 'a crazy things**_

_**I even think I saw a flash of light**_

_**It felt like electricity**_

"**What brought on the sudden change of heart?" Dee spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the moment but wanting an answer. **

**Ryo turned his face up but kept his head where it was. He was way too comfortable to even think about moving. Dee's chest moved in and out slowly as if _trying_ to lull him into slumber.**

"**I'm not too sure. I think I had too much to drink, and it opened my mind enough to force me to realize some things." Ryo murmured. **

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this**_

_**Unless you mean it like that**_

'_**Cuz I'll just close my eyes**_

_**And I won't know where I'm at**_

**  
Dee pulled back a bit suddenly. "Wait. You're drunk? Ryo, I don't want you to-"**

**Ryo cut him off with another kiss, this one softer and slower. Dee didn't have the power to pull away this time. **

_**We'll get lost on this dance floor**_

_**Spinnin' around**_

_**And around and around and around**_

_**They're all watchin' us now**_

_**They'd never believe we're just friends**_

_**When you kiss me like this**_

_**Unless you mean it like that**_

_**And if you do, Baby, kiss me again**_

**After a few more moments of fighting off the need for air, Ryo leaned back and put his head back onto his Dee-pillow. **

"**I realized what an idiot I've been. I want to be with you, but at first you seemed like you were just teasing me. Then, when you flirted with anything that stood still long enough, I thought you thought I was just another conquest. And I'll be damned if I'm just another roll in the hay or one night stand." Ryo said after beginning the swaying motion they had lost while kissing.**

"**I never-" Dee began but was cut off by a look.**

"**I wasn't finished. After that, I told myself that you were most likely serious, since you hadn't been with anyone since you met me. But that meant that I had to admit things about myself. I had to stand up to the fact that I wanted to be with you as well, but that meant I had to think of how I wanted this to go." Ryo pulled back and looked into Dee's eyes again. "I also had to admit that I'm scared because I don't have control over this or my emotions."**

_**Everybody swears we make the perfect pair**_

_**But dancing is as far as it goes**_

_**Girl, you've never moved me **_

_**Quite the way you've moved me tonight**_

_**I just wanted you to know**_

"**I know how scary commitment is. I've never wanted to be with anyone other than you. It meant giving myself in ways I couldn't imagine," Dee said, pulling Ryo close to him, "But I want to give myself to you completely. I want to be with you, Ryo. You and only you."**

"**Dee, I-" Ryo stopped, unable to go on.**

"**I know, Ryo. We'll figure this out together. One step at a time." His arms tightened around his blonde partner. "For now, let's just get through the night and see where that takes us."**

**Ryo nodded, fighting back the tears he knew would come when he talked to Dee about this. "Sounds good to me. . . But can we go home? I don't really feel like partying."**

"**Of course." Dee hardly stepped away, but Ryo already missed his warmth. He latched onto Dee's arm again but this time let Dee drag him through the crowd.**

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this**_

_**Unless you mean it like that**_

'_**Cuz I'll just close my eyes**_

_**And I won't know where I'm at**_

_**We'll get lost on this dance floor**_

_**Spinnin' around**_

_**And around and around and around**_

**Ryo stopped, almost to the door, pulling Dee to a stop as well. "Dee?"**

"**Yeah?" Dee turned, concern in his emerald orbs. Ryo pulled him close and, for the third time that night, set Dee's nerves aflame with those unknowingly talented lips. Dee wrapped his arms round the blonde's waist again and felt Ryo's hands press against his chest. The kiss lasted longer than the others, but they pulled back when air became needed once again.**

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this **_

_**Unless you mean it like that**_

"**I. . . I love you, Dee." Ryo blushed and pressed his chest against his arms on Dee's chest.**

**Dee pulled Ryo closer than he could imagine and buried his face in Ryo's silky hair. "Love you too, Ryo. . . More than you'll ever know."**

_**And if you do, Baby, kiss me again**_

_**Kiss me again. . .**_


End file.
